Bendy vs Daffy Duck
Bendy vs Daffy Duck is a One Minute Melee, featuring Bendy from Bendy and The Ink Machine and Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes. Description Indie vs Warner Bros!, Who of these black cartoon characters with opposite personalities will win to was in the battle royale of the tournament? Intro TWO FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS NO RESEARCH 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Pre-Fight Daffy was jumping and running like crazy in the street saying. Daffy: Woo, hoo, woo hoo, woo, hoo! Daffy still making this until he look an Abandoned Studio. Daffy: Hmm... What is that place? I guess good things can was on it! Daffy runs at the studio and he looks Bendy Cartoons and looks Bendy. Daffy: Hi sir, that things was in this place? Bendy ignores Daffy and hits him. Daffy angrily said. Daffy: You asked a fight! Both put in their combat positions. FIGHT!!! Fight 60 First Daffy pull out a mallet and hits Bendy with it into a wall. Then Daffy run like a crazy hitting Bendy several times. Daffy: Woo, hoo, woo, hoo, woo, hoo! Bendy angrily runs at Daffy hitting him into a wall. 50 Daffy then decide use a stick of dynamite and throws it at Bendy stunning him as Daffy and was cutting Bendy making that ink cames out of it who regenerates and hits Daffy into the ground. Bendy was creating Searchers to attack Daffy who was cuttng all the clones with his axe killing them. Daffy pull out a shotgun shooting at Bendy who dodges the bullets running at Daffy hitting him into a wall. 40 Daffy and Bendy was punching eachother until Daffy kicks Bendy in aside and use his mallet hitting him in aside. Bendy transforms into Beast Bendy and grabs Daffy in a wall from Daffy's neck and he hits Daffy several times until the Ink Demon slammed Daffy into the ground. 30 Daffy becomes into Duck Dodgers shooting lasers at Bendy who was running dodging the lasers until he ends slamming Daffy into the ground. Daffy gets up and use his Lightsaber and slash Bendy's chest. Bendy then regenerates as he ends hitting Daffy into the ground. 20 Daffy gets up and becomes into the Green Loontern and was hitting Bendy creating Giant Hands and was stomping Bendy with Giant Shoes several times until he grab Bendy with a Giant Hand. Daffy: It's time to said goodbye, pal! Daffy try to stomp Bendy with a Giant Shoe but Daffy returns to normal. Daffy: Oh. 10 Bendy runs at Daffy as Daffy was trying to runout Bendy and Bendy stills Daffy until Daffy exit of the cartoon. Bendy was confused until Daffy said. Daffy: Now you are in my world! Daffy erases Bendy out of existence. K.O! Daffy: I won, woo, hoo, woo, hoo, woo, hoo! Daffy runs and jumps like crazy down the studio animation in that he was. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... DAFFY DUCK! Next time A happy dinousaur and a starfish prepare to fight. Yoshi vs Patrick StarCategory:Battles of Epic clash of brawlers tournament Category:By Skyblazero